Maybe Some Day
by Niamh2816
Summary: A Gale and Katniss love story. When Katniss has a boyfriend named Robbie, Gale feels threatened. He tries to ignore the new emotions he starts to feel about his bestfriend. Who will Katniss choose when Robbie wants her to stop seeing Gale. When tragedy strikes for Katniss who will be there to comfort her and who will she turn to for that comfort. No Games.(ON PAUSE)
1. Beautiful

_**Gale and Katniss - Maybe Some Day**_

_As people know reading my stories that I would of loved a happy ending for Gale and Katniss but that didn't happen :( _

_So some background information for this fanfic, in this story Gale and Katniss at this point are just friends. They will eventually get there, but we're going to take it slow and push them together before they even know it. :P There is no games but there is some poverty. Katniss is seventeen whereas Gale is eighteen. No mines. _

_There will be a lot of sweet moments together and Katniss is more out there. In the books we see she has barely any friends but in this fanfic she has good few and not as innocent as she is in the books. Like come on who doesn't have a first kiss until they're sixteen, I had mine when I turned twelve. :L _

_Any suggestions let me know and don't forgot reviews. Nice ones of course._

_Katniss has a boyfriend in this soon. Katniss has more family extended family to, you'll see why it's necessary._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Beautiful **_

Katniss and Gale wander through the hillside with their bows and arrows as the sun shines down on them during the sunniest summer time district twelve has ever seen. It has been a good summer for the pair. There has been a lot of prey for them to hunt. Rabbits jumping through the meadows throughout the woods. Deer have even been seen more often in the woods. Katniss and Gale can't complain about much. Everyone is fed well and they can even save money by selling the spare meat. The Everdeen's and the Hawthorne's are living pretty good this summer, plenty of food on the table and even new clothes. All this has also improved their moods and they don't snap at each other as often.

When they make their way back towards the fence Gale and Katniss have got eight rabbits and seven squirrels in total. Gale puts four rabbits into his game bag and Katniss puts three rabbits in to hers and they plan to sell the rest of the game at the hob. On the way to the hob they chat about everyday things. Gale asks about her family, she asks about his. He tells her Hazelle misses her and wants her to come over for a chat as soon as possible making them chuckle.

When they walk in through the hob doors they make their way to Greasy Sae's stall to trade. Gale leans against the stall slurping his soup while Katniss sits on the counter sipping hers. She watches Gale slurping and frowns.

"That's disgusting, you know that"Katniss turns towards her and slurps loudly to annoy her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Idiot"Katniss mumbles and nudges his shoulder and Gale grins.

Joesph, Katniss' uncle, a man in his forties with broad shoulders and just bypasses Gale in height at six foot seven. He owns a mechanical shop and is always covered in grease. He has very lovable grin he flashes around as he makes his way towards the stall with two of his friends, Richard and Tom and Darius, the peacekeeper follows over.

Joe wraps his arm around Katniss' shoulder and pecks her on the cheek.

"Hi sweetheart"He says with a smile.

"Hey Joe. Oh! This is Gale"Katniss says and points to Gale. Joe turns to Gale and smiles.

"So your the one out in the big bad woods with my niece, huh?"Joe says with a smirk. Gale and Joe chuckle.

Just when they get into friendly conversation, Will, Tom's son - who is twenty-three, who looks just like his father even more handsome- comes storming over to the stall.

Before he turns to his father he pecks Katniss' cheek. He lifts up the piece of paper in his hand and slams it down on the table.

"I want her fired!"Will says loudly.

Tom rubs his face and sighs.

"This again?"Tom complains and Katniss chuckles.

"Yes this again. How can you hire someone who takes advantage of your son. She can't keep her dirty hands off of me!"Will says loudly.

"You know I'm going to show this to you mother"Tom says while looking at the piece of paper on the stall which cause him to chuckle while Sae, Gale and Darius look on mortified as they catch a glimpse of Will's wedding ring. Though Katniss, Richard and Tom look on amused.

"Will you take this seriously!"Will demands. "Katniss, tell him what you seen yesterday. Go on"Will says.

"Oh, you mean when you had her up against the side of the hob devouring her mouth"Katniss chuckles.

"You trader. Your soppose to be family. You seen what she wanted you to see"Will says.

"Uh huh"Katniss says and rolls her eyes.

"She was late to work and all. She's so lazy. Sits around all day doing nothing. Just sits at a computer screen when she's not taking advantage of me. You need to fire her dad. Are you honestly going to let this happen to your precious son"Will says.

"Quit it Will. Stop bring such a baby. She had an appointment. I'm not going to fire your wife!"Joe shouts loudly.

Katniss looks at Sae, Gale and Darius shocked faces and she lets out a loud laugh but feels pity for them and tells them.

"His wife is seven months pregnant and he doesn't want her working. He writes her up with some bollix about sexual harrassment or something else"Katniss says and they laugh.

Rachel,- Will's wife, short with a quite a big baby bump, short brown hair and glasses - makes her way towards the group.

Will leans down, gives her a sweet kiss and tenderly places a hand on his unborn baby.

"Hi Katniss"Rachel says smiling. "Oh who is this?"She points at Gale.

"Gale"Katniss says.

"Oh. Hello there. I've heard a lot about you"Rachel says with a smirk causing Katniss to snort.

"Never mind her. Pregnancy must be getting to her"Katniss says to Gale.

"This your first child?"Gale asks.

"Yup, no children yourself?"Rachel cackles.

"Definitely not"Gale shakes his head.

"The dumb bastard you married wrote you up again Rach"Katniss says.

Rachel turns to her husband and glares at him.

"What have you done now"Rachel says.

"Me"Will says innocently with a shocked expression and his hand flying to his chest.

"Jesus. The things I have to put up with. The amount of times I have to aplogize for my husband I'd be here all day"Rachel says and rolls her eyes.

"Oh. I nearly forgot. Katniss, Robbie is looking for you"Rachel.

"Oh Thanks"Katniss says and jumps off the counter.

"Have fun"Rachel says smirking. Katniss smirks back and makes her way to Robbie four stalls down leans against the counter talking.

Robbie is in Katniss' year at school. He's the same height as Gale, has green eyes and black hair. He has broad shoulders, stubble on his face and is very handsome. A lot of girls in the school go after him but he really isn't that type of man to sleep around with loads of girls. He's very funny and very charming.

Everyone at Greasy Sae's stall falls silent and stares when Robbie pulls Katniss to his body and starts making out with 's mouth falls open and he feels something brewing over his body like his blood is boiling.

"Katniss' boyfriend, Robbie Wright"Rachel tells the group.

"When did this happen?"Joe asks.

"Hmm..like a few months"Rachel tells them.

"He's very charming and sweet. And very handsome"Rachel says.

"You don't think...they're having..sex?"Will asks. Joe steps on his foot.

"Stop that Will. She's not a little girl anymore. She can do what she likes. She's a very beautiful young woman. She needs some happiness in her life and he seems to be the perfect candidate obviously"Rachel says

Gale looks away and shrugs it off. He swallows and turns back to Sae and Darius pretending like nothing has happened.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen :)**


	2. Him Or Me

_**Chapter Two - Him Or Me**_

As the weeks go by Katniss and Robbie are more out there with their relationship. They let people see them together. They hold hands as Robbie walks Katniss home, they kiss in the school hallways, sit beside each other in class and make out at the hob more often. When Katniss introduces Robbie to Gale, both men shoot each other a cold stare with Katniss none the less wiser. Katniss was on cloud nine but Gale was not. He was fuming every time he saw them together and it was getting obvious to the others at the hob.

One night at the hob Katniss was sitting on one of the empty stalls with Robbie standing in between her legs with his arms around her waist and her arms around his shoulders. Gale looked over at them and saw them making out and laughing together. All he could feel was his blood boiling and his fists were clenched together roughly like he was about to punch him in the face.

Greasy Sae sent Gale a questionable look and then when she looked over and saw who he was looking at she just smirked and turned back to her work.

Darius leaned against Sae's stall and watched Gale's temper rise and smirked at Sae.

"Jealously can be very unattractive so I've heard"Darius said to Sae making her cackle.

"Oh I don't know. Sometimes it can be the best solution"Sae says glancing over at Katniss and Robbie then back to Gale.

"Right I'm off home. Tell Katniss...I'll-I'll see her tomorrow"Gale says swinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way out of the hob.

Darius and Sae looked over at each other and let out the laugh they were holding in. Joe, Rachel and Will made their way over to Sae's stall.

"Jesus, Why was Gale storming off? He looked pissed off"Will says.

"I think he's jealous"Sae smirked.

"Oh? Of who?"Joe asks.

"Katniss and Robbie. You should see his reaction over the last few weeks. He's close to hitting Robbie, I think."Sae replies.

"Not surprised really. It's bloody obvious they're in love. Gale has it nearly figured out whereas Katniss hasn't a notion yet"Rachel says.

"Who fancies a bet?"Will chips in and Joes stamps on his foot.

"Me!"Darius replies.

"Put me in too"Rachel replies.

"Oi! Me too" Sae says. Joe sighs.

"Fine. Better put myself in too so"Joe smirks.

When money is put into a tin, Robbie and Katniss make there way towards the Greasy Sae's stall holding hands.

"Wheres Gale gone?"Katniss asks with a frown and Robbie expression hardens.

"Oh, he went home"Sae replies.

"What why?"Katniss panics.

"Oh! He was just getting hot under the collar"Sae smirks.

"Oh. Oh right" Katniss says disappointed making Robbie frown more deeper.

* * *

District twelve have a hard time once winter strikes. Katniss and Gale have less food on the table and the both of them worry for the next few weeks. Gale has more to worry about because of the bedroom walls have holes in them letting the snow, rain , wind and the cold in through the house Gale has gone everything to try close up the holes put has to go to the peacekeepers to sort it out or give them s new house. They tell him they'll have to move out until the new year until they have time to do something. Gale panics and doesn't know what to do.

One morning he sits at his and Katniss' place in the woods while waiting for her with his head in his hands. He hears coming towards her and sighs and rubs his face.

"Gale are you alright?"Katniss asks and Gale can hear the concern in her voice.

"Yea fine"He replies not looking at her.

"Don't lie to me. Hazelle told me about the house"Katniss says. Gale sighs and she leans down and puts a hand on his back.

"Come on, I already have a solution for you"Katniss says smugly.

"Do you now?"Gale says amused.

"Yeah, your going to stay with us."She replies.

"What? No we can't do that. Five extra people can't fit in your house Katniss. No way"He replies shaking his head fiercely making Katniss roll her eyes.

"Tough. Suck it up, I already said it to Hazelle and my mother and its a done deal so there"Katniss replies.

"Ahh Katniss, we can't do that"Gale says.

"What? Why can't you? Actually I don't care what you have to say your staying at mine at that's that"Katniss says smugly and Gale gives in.

Gale sighs and says "Thanks"With a smile.

* * *

"So Gale, Vick and Rory can take Katniss' and Prim's bedroom and move in their mattresses. Hazelle, Posy and Prim can move into my bedroom and Katniss said that she'll take the couch. Okay everyone lets chop to it"Ms Everdeen told the Hawthorne's and Everdeen's.

When Katniss made the couch up with the sheets Gale walked into the living room with an extra pillow and blanket.

"Katniss, you can't take the couch"Gale says.

"Yes I can and I will"Katniss replies.

"I feel so bad Catnip, that's not fair on you. Giving up your house, your bed and even your privacy"Gale says. Katniss snorts.

"Privacy? I shared a room and bed with Prim. I didn't have privacy I do in here"Katniss says.

"No you don't. Look at the kids toys all over the floor"Gale says.

"Stop it Gale. It's fine"Katniss says reaching out and squeezing his hand. Gale smiles and she smiles back.

"C'mon lets go have dinner"Katniss says.

* * *

The Hawthorne's and the Everdeen's get used to their new life living together. Posy loves having two older sisters around to play with. Everyone is set chores around the house and they get them done quickly leaving more time for themselves. The Hawthorne's are grateful to have a warm house and more company.

One night when everyone is sitting in the living room drinking herbal tea out of mugs when the doorbell is rung.

"I'll get it"Prim shouts out and jumps up from the floor where she was leaning back against Katniss' knees.

A minute later Prim is followed by Robbie into the living room. Gale frowns, since his family has moved into the Everdeen's he thought Katniss and Robbie were over because he hadn't seen him or heard about him not even once.

"Hi Robbie. How are you?"Ms Everdeen says.

"Hello Ms Everdeen. I'm good you?"Robbie replies as he glances at everyone in the room his focus landing on Gale and his expression hardens.

"I'm good. Why don't you and Katniss go into the kitchen"Ms Everdeen suggests noticing his expression.

"Sure"Katniss and Robbie replies. Once they leave everyone turns silent listening to Katniss and Robbie bicker in the kitchen.

"Katniss, what the hell? Why is he living here?"Robbie snaps.

"Who? Gale?"Katniss replies shocked.

"Obviously. Who else could it be"Robbie says.

"His family and him are staying here for a while"Katniss replies.

"Until when? For how long?"Robbie asks. Katniss shrugs.

"Well you should have an answer for me"Robbie says.

"Excuse me, why should I have an answer for you. I don't need to run things past you. This is my house, you don't fucking own me"Katniss shouts.

"For god sake Katniss. This is a joke. You can't live with another man in your house. Its unfair on me. It's either me or him, Katniss? You need to make your mind up"Robbie shouts.

Everyone in the sitting room is silent listening to this exchange while looking around at each other.

"Ahh, Robbie c'mon this isn't fair. We're just friends"Katniss replies.

"This isn't fair? Jez, Katniss you can't have two men like some sort of slapper"Robbie shouts.

"Well you've just made my decision pretty easy then haven't you? You know who its going to be. Gale is my best friend Robbie you know that"Katniss shouts and Gale swallows hard.

"Katniss you know that's not true. Your in love with your best friend. Everyone can see that"Robbie says and every word he says his voice lowers.

Everyone freezes and everyone waits for Katniss to reply.

"Thought so"Robbie says and storms out of the house.

Few minutes later, Gale hears Katniss head upstairs and shuts a door. He looks around the room and see Ms Everdeen and his mother share a shocked look and Prim and Rory smirking at him.

Gale is lost in thought for the rest of the evening while Katniss stays upstairs in her mothers bedroom.

He wonders if Robbie was right? Gale realizes that he loves her too.


	3. I Only Want You

_**Chapter Three -I Only Want You**_

During the next few weeks, everything seems to go back to normal. The Hawthornes move into a new house after the peacekeepers access the house and come to the conclusion nothing can be done to fix the damage in the house. Katniss is quite when helping the Hawthornes move their stuff into the new house. She stares at the ground, concentration evident across her face only Gale can see how she is pondering deeply. Neither Gale or Katniss say anything about what happened with Robbie. Gale can't help but think that maybe she is blaming him or if she is just hoping that he didn't the fight. He can't be sure. When word got wind in the hob about Katniss and Robbie breaking up, everyone watched Gale and Katniss together. He realizes that Robbie must of told people it was to do with him.

The one thing that gets Gale is that Katniss doesn't look to bothered about Robbie when someone brings it up one day in the hob and he tries his best to hear what she says. Before she can reply a girl from his year stands right in front smiling seductively. He can see Katniss in the corner of her eye but he turns his attention back to the girl. She reaches out and rubs his arm slowly. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She's skinny and hasn't got much curves to her body.

"How are you doin' Gale? I heard you moved into a new house. Two houses down from mine"Rosalie says raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah. I didn't realize you lived near by"He replies smiling watching as Katniss makes her way back to Sae's stall near him and she starts talking to her uncle Joe.

"Well you know where I am. If you need anything"Rosalie replies seductively. He sees Katniss glance over in the corner of his eye. Rosalie closes the distance and puts her hands onto his chest and then Rosalie smiles walks backwards a few steps.

"Well see you soon then"She says with a wink and then she's gone. He frowns deeply and turns back to everyone around the stall who are staring intensely at him. He catches Katniss turning her head looking in any other direction that doesn't have him in her view. He frowns and turns to Sae, Darius and Joe. They smirk at him.

"What?"Gale says.

"Oh nothing. That gorgeous blonde? She your girlfriend? Huh?"Darius asks raising his eyebrows.

"What? Jesus, no"Gale rushes out. Darius and Joe smirk but he sees Katniss tense.

"Righhhhttt..."Darius says with a wink. Thom , Gale's friend, makes his way towards him smirking and Gale sighs. Thom smacks him on the back. He sees Robbie make his way towards Katniss and sees they are both in a deep serious conversation by the look on their faces. He stares at them. He sees someone's hand moving in front of his eyes.

"Gale? Are you listening to me?"Thom asks. Gale focus his eyes on to Thom who is raising his eyebrows.

"What? Did you say something?"Gale blinks.

"Yea. Rosalie Haye? I never knew you two had a thing"Thom says. Gale frowns.

"What the hell? Nothing is going on between me and her. She just walked over to me. I've never even spoke to her before. Jesus"Gale says a little to loud. He sees Katniss and Robbie smiling and laughing together and he frowns and feels the jealously crash his body.

"Okay man"Thom says and walks over to buy soup from Sae.

Gale watches Robbie walk away from Katniss with one last smile and a wave. Gale feels he has had enough of this and makes his way toward Katniss who is swinging her back over her shoulder making her way towards Gale's direction heading over the door. When she sees Gale she smiles but falters seeing his expression. She stops walking right in front of him.

"Gale what's wrong?"Katniss asks frowning.

"Your not serious! You're not really going to get back with him? Are you?"Gale asks angrily aware of everyone around Sae's stall turning to watch the exchange.

"What? Who, Robbie?"Katniss asks confused.

"Yes Robbie! Who else? So are you?"Gale says frowning.

"I don't know what that has got to do with you?"Katniss says crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's got everything to do with me!"Gale says and Katniss' eyebrows shoot up and reels back.

"What do you mean by that?"Katniss almost opens. Gale realizes what he has said and he starts to panic. He glances at Greasy Sae's stall, noticing everyone smirking with knowingly expressions.

"I-I just mean...we're friends. We're soppose to look after each other. You heard the way he spoke to you the last day. The Katniss I know wouldn't stand for that. She would punch the guy in the face if he ever spoke to her again. Never mind try get back together with her"Gale says.

"Well do me a favor, dob't look out for me. I can look after myself. So what anyway? What difference does it make if I got back with him. Sure you have that Rosalie girl, don't you?"Katniss says taking a step towards him.

"For god's sake Katniss, nothing is happening between me and Rosalie! I barely know the girl"Gale shouts.

"Yeah, but there's probably more girls you have on the go huh?"Katniss shouts. Both now in their own bubble. Not noticing that everyone is watching them and the whole hob is quite. The folks who all believe they will marry one day watch smugly.

"I only want you, Katniss!"Gale shouts. His words ringing through the old warehouse. Katniss stares at Gale. He sees her face soften then she tries to turn her expression back but is unsuccessful. He sees her look at his chest trying to consider what to say back. People go back to work but keep a eye on the pair. Katniss meets Gale's eye and they both stare at each other.

Gale snaps out of his trance and take three large strides towards Katniss. He takes her head in his hands and kisses her hard. Katniss' hands come up to his chest and she tugs him towards her body. Gale's finger entangle her hair and the kiss turns hungrily. Animalistic even. She moans in his mouth and he grunts moving his hand down to the small of her back and pushing Katniss' body tighter against his. They barely hear the catcalls, whistling, whispers and clapping even throughout the hob. Just aware of each other and no one else.

They break off gasping for air staring attentively at each other. Taking in each other and what has just happened. Gale puts his hand on the side of her neck an leans in and softly kisses her on the lips. Lovingly. Trying to tell her he loves her. Trying to express what he feels he can't do in words.

* * *

**Chapter three, hope you all like. Favourite please help me get this more popular. Don't forget to review :)**

**x**x


	4. Messing Around In The Club

_**Chapter Four - Messing Around In The Club**_

Both Katniss and Gale seem to be avoiding each other since the day at the hob and both of their families are starting to notice. Hazelle watches Gale in the kitchen, he frowns deeply and his expression tells her that he's thinking deeply about something. She knows him well enough that it's best not to ask. When Gale leaves the kitchen he mumbles something about going to fix the roof and Hazelle turns and watches him go. She hears her two younger sons, Vick and Rory, snickers behind her and she turns towards them.

"So funny" Rory says to Vick and they both start to laugh interrupted by Hazelle scolding them.

"Ah man it is! Prim said Katniss is exactly the same at home which makes it twice as funny"Rory says.

"What do you mean? Same with Katniss? What's going on?"Hazelle asks.

"Well word is Gale and Katniss had a fight at the hob the last day and then they started making out"Rory replies.

Hazelle nearly chokes on her tea and then stares out the window watching Gale mumbling to himself.

"I'm not surprised everyone knew that this was going to happen soon enough. I wonder what Michelle(Ms Everdeen)thinks about this. We'll get a good bit out of the bet too"Hazelle says smirking to herself.

Rory and Vick share questionable looks and glance back to their mother.

"What bet?"Vick asks. Hazelle jumps with a shock realising she's not the only one in the room.

"Joe, Michelle, me and few others took a bet about how long it will take for them two to get together"Hazelle shrugs.

"They would be so pissed if they found out about that"Rory says.

"Rory mind your language and keep it to yourself"Hazelle scolds her son.  
...

When Sunday came along both Gale and Katniss were very nervous to see each other. Both of them kept thinking about the kiss in the hob. The sparks of electricity. The desire. The Hunger. The heat. The confusion was hardest for the both of them. They didn't know if going into the relationship was the best thing to do, crossing this line might be a bad thing. They both thought they had already crossed the line. They both avoid the topic and talked as normal avoiding staring each others eyes or staring at each others lips. They just carried on hunting.

"We haven't caught much the last three Sundays, any ideas?"Gale asks Katniss looking out towards the valley.

"Hm.. I know a place where we could get a good hawl. It will take a while to get there. Might have to stay over night. Up for it?"Katniss asks raising her eyebrows.

"Sure. Next few weeks when it hits the summertime"Gale says.

"Okay"Katniss says as they make their way towards the fence to the district.

...

During the week Gale and Katniss are back to normal, acting like nothing ever happened much to Hazelle's disappointment. Gale sees Katniss and Robbie talking deeply in the hob and feels sadness creep up on him. He looks away and avoids the emotions brewing underneath his skin.

Few days later after dinner, there's a knock on the door and Hazelle rushes off to answer it. Gale sits on the couch trying to hear the voices at the door.

Hazelle walks back into the room and tells Gale there's a girl at the door looking for him. He frowns and walks to the front door where Rosalie stands smiling dressed to the nines.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"Gale says.

"Hi, ehmm. Well everyone is going to the nightclub tonight. Everyone thing is free for an hour and half price for the rest of the night. I wanted to know if you were going"Rosalie says blushing.

"Yeah. Few of the lads are heading and I said I would go. Wouldn't want to miss a free drink huh?"Gale says and Rosalie laughs and Gale smiles.

Gale then looks her over. She's wearing a red skin tight dress with black heels. She has her blonde hair curly and to the side. He has to admit to himself he finds her attractive.

"I need to get ready. So I'll see you down there yeah?"Gale asks.

"Course, we can have a drink."She says with a wink and walks back towards her house where he sees two girls coming towards her.

...

On the other side of the seam Katniss and three of her friends, Ally, Rosie and Megan are all getting ready to head to the nightclub. Katniss puts on a pale blue and cream off the shoulder dress that come to her knees paired with beautiful white heels. Her black hair is curled hanging down her back and her make up is very classy. After putting on her dress and heels she walks out of the bathroom into her bedroom where her friends sit doing each others make up. They freeze and stop what they are doing when they see her.

"What?"Katniss asks smoothing down her dress.

"You look- wow"Ally says. Katniss blushes.

"Who are you trying to impress?"Megan asks raising her eyebrows.

"No one"Katniss snaps.

"I heard Gale is going"Rosie winks at Katniss who panics and looks away quickly. They all laugh at her reaction and finish off getting ready while having a few shots each.

"Lets go!"The girls cheer.

...

At Club 12, Gale stands by the bar with a drink in his hand joking with a few of his friends. Music is pounding loudly throughout the club and he sees Rosalie and a group of her friend dancing and laughing together. When he looks around he sees everyone staring. Thom taps him on the shoulder and Gale turns towards him.

"Look over there"Thom says and points to the door. Gale turns to the door and immediately his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. He sees why everyone is staring. Katniss and her friends walk into the club. He sees her glance his way and he closes his mouth and swallows. Katniss and her friends make their way towards his group of friends and they all great each other. He already sees Ally and Thom making out. Katniss leans against the bar beside him and orders herself a drink first.

"What are you having?"Katniss asks him.

"Whatever your having"Gale replies looking her up and down when shes not looking at him.

"Are you sure? I'm having a vodka and coke?"Katniss says.

"Yep"Gale smirks and she smirks in return.

...

Few hours later, Gale's and Katniss' group are all sitting round a table laughing and talking. Gale and Katniss are seating beside each other laughing at a joke Aaron is telling. Gale sees Ally and Thom sneaking off but before they do Thom meets his eyes which flick to the side to Katniss' direction then back to his. Thom conveys a message to him about making a move on Katniss. Gale rolls his eyes in return.

After a half hour, Gale gets up and makes his way towards the bar to get the next round of drinks in. When he sits back down on the sofa Janie a friend of Katniss makes her way towards the group and asks Katniss to move down to make room for her to sit.

Katniss slides down the seat, moving closer to Gale. Its a tight fit on the couch and Katniss nudges his arm.

"Move your arm"Katniss jokes. She takes hold of his wrist and lifts his arm up and puts it around the back of the sofa behind her head. He looks around and sees everyone in conversation to whoever they are sitting beside. She moves closer and he sees her look around at everyone around the table before placing her hand on his thigh. He gasps and he uses the hand behind her head to push her hair over her shoulder. Then he starts to rub circles on her shoulder blades moving up towards her neck. He sees her move her neck to the side and her hand moves up closer towards his crotch. He feels his cock twitch in his pants and realises where he is. He leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private"Gale suggests and she looks at him in the eye and nods. They don't say anything to the others because they're so far out of it. He grabs her hand and they make their way to the dark end of the club to the dark room. Music is pounding and the looks only hit the middle of the room. No light at the side. Gale crosses the room to a corner bringing Katniss along with him.

"No one will be able to see us here"Gale says into her ear. He pushes her up against the wall and immediately begins kissing her roughly. She returns his passion opening her mouth for him to shove his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance and he pushes his body move tighter together to hers. She breaks off the kiss gasping his name feeling his erection against her. Gales lips trail down her neck sucking, licking and biting making sure he makes marks on her skin. Katniss grabs his hair and forces him up and she kisses him wildly.

She lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist. He grabs her thigh to hold her leg to him. He pushes up her dress to her waist and forces her to part her legs. He grinds his cock in between her legs. They moan together loudly drowned out by the loud music.

He moves back and moves his hand in between her legs to find her dripping wet. He lets go of her thigh and her leg falls back down to the floor. He kneels down and hooks his fingers into her thong and pulls it down to her ankles. He stands back up and feels her breathe rapidly increasing against his face. He pulls down the top of her dress under her breasts so shes exposed to him. He grabs her tits roughly and kneads them.

"Ohhhh yaaaaa"Katniss moans making Gale growl.

He uses his knees to part her legs further and moves his hand between her thighs. He pushes a finger into her soaking opening and slowly enters it in and out. He feels her bite down on his neck and he increases the speed. He enters another finger and then a third one and feels wetness dripping down her thighs. He pounds his fingers deeper into her and hears her moan his name. He flicks his fingers upwards and she explodes onto his fingers screaming his name muffled by his mouth.

She moves her hands to his crotch and squeezes his cock. She unbuckles his pants and pulls down the zipper. She pulls his cock out of his pants and starts to give him a handjob.

She squeezes him and wanks him off faster and faster until he explodes all over her hands. He curses loudly. He watches as she licks his cum off his hands and pulls up her thong and fixes her dress over breasts. He zips up his pants and kisses her lovingly.

"Least we got that out of our systems"Gale says with a smirk and he hears her snort.

"Well when we go down to the lake it might help get it out of our systems"Katniss says.

* * *

**Now there's chapter four.**

**If you want to see a picture of her dress go to my bio I have a link up for the dress and shoes.**

**Also I want to know if you want me to write a fanfic just with lemons in each chapter for Gale and Katniss. Let up in a review.**


End file.
